To Not Be Loved
by Ultratron
Summary: Serena finds Ash polishing a half ribbon, and discover his feelings towards one of his old companions. Sequel to Memories. One-shot. Adavnceshipping, One-sided Amourshipping


**Me: This was an idea I had throwing around for a while, it's a sequel to my one-shot Memories, hope you enjoy it**

To not be loved

Serena's POV

We have to sleep in the woods tonight, that sucks, I would much rather sleep in a center but it's already to dark.

I layed out my sleeping bag and took off my hat and shoes, getting ready to sleep,but then I realized something, he was here.

"Hey Clemont, we're Ash and Pikachu go?" I asked the blonde as he tucked his little sister in.

Clemont glanced at me "Oh, he said he went to think,"

I raised an eyebrow, Ash had been acting a little weird for the past few days, he seemed a little quiet, I don't like to see him like that, it's just not Ashlike, so I decided to go look for him in the woods.

I finally found him and Pikachu sitting by the lake, he seemed in deep thought so I decided no to let him know I was present.

He sighed and looked at his partner with a sad smile "Today's the day bud,"

"Pika…" Pikachu said with his ears perching down.

Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out….a half ribbon?

"It's been a year since we last saw her in person,"

her? was he talking about one of his old traveling friends? 

"Pika pika, pikachu," said pikachu

Ash smiled "Yeah I should just be grateful that I started to keep in contact with her again after Bonnie found this in my bag,"

he then started to shine the golden piece. Who was he talking about? could she be his….Nah! Ash isn't really the romantic type.

"I just really want to meet up with her again," i heard him say

"Pika chu chu?"

"Yeah, maybe when I go back home after the Kalos league I could ask her to visit,"

Wow whoever he was talking about….it was someone who meant a lot to him

Ash then lied down and admired the piece in his hands, he then turned to his side and looked at pikachu.

"You know what bugs me the most bud?" he asked his starter

Pikachu looked at Ash with curiosity.

"Serena really reminds me of her,"

My eyes widened How did I remind Ash of this girl? 

"She's got those same eyes…those really blue eyes," 

I have never heard Ash talk like this before.

"But she's not her," he said with a frown.

That did it for me, Did Ash even care about me?

I walked back to camp and went into my sleeping bag, and tried t go to sleep, whoever this girl Ash was talking about was, she's really lucky.

(Next Day)

It's been a day after I heard Ash talking about that girl, I hadn't talk to Ash as much as I usually do, I felt angry, even if I didn't show it

We were at the pokemon center and Ash had went to call someone, don't know who.

"Hey Serena what are you thinking about?" asked Bonnie, who was sitting on the bed across form mine.

"I was just wondering who Ash could be calling," I said with a fake smile.

"Oh, he's calling May,"

May? sounds like a girl's name, is this the girl Ash was talking about?

"Who's May?" I asked the little girl

"She's a coordinator that Ash used to travel with through Hoenn,"

"And how do you know this?" 

"Before you joined the group I found a half ribbon in Ash's backpack, and Ash told me how he won it with her,"

So it was May.

"Is she his girlfriend?" I asked

"I don't think so" Bonnie replied "I just know she's one of his good friends,"

I sighed in relief, so Ash and her were not a thing…but the way Ash talked last night, he seemed so passionate about her, could it be that he lo-

"I think I'm going to sleep, night Serena" said Bonnie as she fell asleep. I had to know what was so special about May, so I decided to go see what she and Ash were talking about

I went to to the videophone room, no one was there except for Ash who was talking to her.

Ash must have heard me walk in, because he turned and looked at me. he gave me one of those smiles I love so much, and motioned for me to get over there.

I walked over to the video phone, and I saw he on the screen….she was beautiful, she had brown hair that were in an upside down V shape, she wore a blue bandanna with a poke ball symbol on it, and she wore a blue shirt with a black collar, and her eyes, they were just like mine.

"Serena, this is my friend May, May this is Serena"

"Hi" I said

"Hi, It's so nice to finally meet you, Ash has said so much about you," she said with a smile 

Ash talked about me? 

"You're really pretty Serena " May said.

She was so nice, and even though it was on video phone she gave off this very joyful vibe,

"Thanks, you're pretty to May,"

Ash made a fake cough, probably because he didn't want this to lead to girl talk.

"So May, have you already started to re challenge the Hoenn contest?" he asks her.

"Yeah" she replied "I actually just got my first ribbon for this year,"

"That's greta May!"

Ash seemed really excited about her winning a ribbon.

"Yeah, but Drew and Harley are as strong as ever,"

Ash then turned to me and explained "Drew and Harley are May's rivals," 

"And their also a pair of jerks!" May joked

Ash chuckled a little "Come on May they aren't that bad,"

"Okay, I'll admit Drew is a good friend, But Haley is a complete big jerk,"

Ash laughed again, he seemed so happy.

"But enough about me, Serena what is it you do?" she asked me.

"I'm a Rhyhorn Racer," I replied

"Wow, that sound so cool!" she said

Ash, May and I continue dot talk for a while, she was such a nice person with a great personality, she was actually very similar to Ash in a lot of ways, but at the same time very different, and once we finished talking and Ash hung up, I turned to him with a sad smile and said "You like her don't you?"

Ash then blushed "O-ofcource I like her…s-she's a greta friend" 

I didn't bother Ash about it anymore after that, the next day everything went back to normal, but there was one thing I learned to except that night, Ash and may were just perfect for each other, and if she makes him happy, I'm happy.

**Me: this was a little hard to write since…I'm a guy, but I want dot do some one sided Amourshipping for a while, so that's that thanks for reading, Ultratron out**


End file.
